Base station positioning technology in an LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) network is mostly implemented by means of an OTDOA (Observation Time Difference of Arrival, observation time difference of arrival) technology. In the OTDOA technology, each serving cell base station in the LTE network delivers a PRS/CRS (Position Reference Signal/Cell Specific Reference Signal, position reference signal/cell specific reference signal), and a mobile terminal to be positioned, after receiving the PRS/CRS, calculates the time of arrival of the received PRS/CRS of each base station (eNodeB) to calculate to obtain an RSTD (Reference Signal Time Difference, reference signal time difference). That is to say, the mobile terminal to be positioned obtains an RSTD measurement value and then the mobile terminal to be positioned reports the RSTD measurement value to a positioning server. However, due to serious multipath interference existing in some serving regions in an actual network, a large deviation exists when RSTD measurement is performed by using the PRS/CRS reference signal, thereby greatly reducing the positioning precision.
In the prior art, a technology for compensating the RSTD measurement value is introduced. The mobile terminal may measure to obtain an RSTD measurement result of a cell i, and the measurement result may be reported to the positioning server through a GPS (Global Position System, global positioning system). The mobile terminal may also report a position coordinate thereof through the GPS. The positioning server obtains, according to the position coordinate of the mobile terminal, a true RSTD value corresponding to the cell i, subtracts the true RSTD value of the cell i that is reported by the mobile terminal from the RSTD measurement value of the cell i that is reported by the mobile terminal to obtain a compensation value, and compensates the RSTD measurement result within a specific region based on the obtained compensation value, so as to complete the positioning of the mobile terminal.
In the existing RSTD measurement based on the compensating technology, the mobile terminal not only needs to measure position information thereof in real time, but also needs to send a GPS signal to report its position, thereby wasting resources of the mobile terminal. Moreover, when the GPS signal of the mobile terminal is too weak to receive the GPS signal, effective RSTD measurement cannot be implemented.